Distant Cousins
by Michael Weyer
Summary: Road to Infinity Crisis 2. As Captain Marvel and Black Widow come to National City, so does an old threat that can lead to new chaos. Supergirl/Captain Marvel mostly.
1. Chapter 1

**Distant Cousins**

**By Michael Weyer**

**I know, a few already but inspired by both the **_**Captain Marvel**_** movie and the recent **_**Supergirl**_** episodes. And does work into future plans as well.**

* * *

**Earth-38**

**National City**

Usually, Kara Danvers could handle the daily meeting at CatCo. While Cat Grant's commanding presence was as powerful as ever, Kara wasn't as intimidated by her as she'd once been. This didn't mean Cat had mellowed by any means. If anything, her brush with death had left her more focused than ever before. She was still dominating the meeting easily, making a blouse and skirt more formidable than any uniform as she nodded to the television. "As you can see, the not so prodigal son has returned."

On the screen, the familiar face of Maxwell Lord was smiling as he waved at reporters from outside the National City Plaza Hotel. "Yes, after three years who knows where, Maxwell Lord has crawled out and back into the limelight," Cat continued. "Obviously, the issues I have with this man are very well known. Yes, he helped save the city from Myriad but it was also his fault it happened in the first place."

She leaned on the table to give her patented glare that had everyone else involuntarily leaning back. "I want to know where he has been for the last several years. What he has been doing, who he knows, all of it and I want to know before anyone else!" She waved her hand. "Begone!"

As the group filed out, Cat called out "Kara, please wait." Kara did as Cat waited before everyone else left to speak. "Are you all right? I know the…history you and Lord have."

"I can handle it," Kara responded. "Compared to some of the stuff I've faced the last few years, Max really isn't as intimidating as he once was."

"Good to know," Cat said. "As I understand it, he's trying to reassert his company which includes reaching out to L-Corp. Maybe you can get Lena to find out more."

"Thanks for the tip." Kara suddenly paused to cock her head. "Huh. At least I now know why you were so distracted in your early days," Cat stated.

"Yeah, um…gotta go. I'm sorry." Kara shrugged before racing out the door. Cat tapped on her intercom. "James? Best to send someone for photographs. She's on the move."

* * *

Just once, Kara thought it would be nice to go an entire solid week without some sort of wild attack occurring in the middle of the city. She had no idea how Kal had managed to go through so many in Metropolis. In this case, it was seeing a familiar-looking figure exiting a bank. She was clad in a black suit with white hair, her face made up to resemble a skull-like figure. Kara let out a deep sigh as she crossed her arms. "Really, Siobhan? You came back?"

Siobhan Martin looked upward, her face twisted into a scowl. "You," she hissed.

"Um, yeah," Kara intoned as she lowered herself onto the ground. "Come on, Siobhan, robbing a bank? This is what you've lowered yourself to?" She shook her head. "I told the DEO they had to keep you under better lock and key."

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me." Taking a deep breath, Silver Banshee unleashed a loud cry. Kara winced as it hit her, her heightened senses making the attack even harder than for a regular human. She grit her teeth as she fought against it even as it knocked her to the ground.

"Come on, Siobhan, you can't beat me."

"Just don't mess with me," Banshee snapped. "You have any idea what it was like being Dusted and then coming back?"

Kara shook her head to clear it as she got back to her feet. "It doesn't have to be like this, Siobhan…Leslie repented before she died."

"Livewire was an idiot," Banshee yelled. "I'm not giving this up and you're not stopping me!"

Kara was rising to her feet when a familiar sound came to her ears. She cocked her head and looked to the side. Banshee was confused, wondering if it was some sort of trick only to feel a rise in the wind. She looked over to see a tear in the space nearby that formed a portal. In moments, a massive black shape exploded through it to land before the women. It seemed to be a strange red form that resembled a spider the size of a tank. It was snarling as it attempted to dodge the attacks of the two women who had followed it through the portal.

"I am blaming you for this!" Black Widow snapped as she dodged one of the six armed blows from the creature. The alien seemed to match her own red hair with her black jumpsuit showing off her form.

"Sure, my fault this thing yanked us through that portal at the lab?" Carol Danvers snapped back. She dodged a blow to fly upward and fire out her blasts of energy. It struck the creature who howled with rage at the blow. Carol flew upward, her blue and red suit gleaming with power as she unleashed another blast.

Kara was quick to grab Siobhan and wrap her to a pole. "Don't go anywhere," she said before flying out to charge at the spider alien. She slammed her fists into its side then spun to punch it in its face. Carol and Natasha both started at her appearance. "Supergirl?" Captain Marvel asked. "Um…your world or ours?"

"Welcome to National City," Kara replied. She slammed another fist into the spider creature. "New friend?"

"Some creature breaking out at Project Pegasus," Carol replied as she blasted the spider alien. "Research lab on our world." She punched the creature with a blast before lifting it over her head. Bending her knees, Carol flew up with the creature. Kara was quickly behind her.

Banshee had unleashed a small scream to unlock the bonding around her. She was about to move when she saw Widow glaring at her. Banshee drew herself up to prepare a scream…and that was the last thing she remembered before it all went black.

Above, Kara tossed the spider into the air as Carol brought her hands together to fire off a blast. It struck the creature dead on as it howled in pain. Together, the two women grabbed it and flew it downward to smash it into the pavement.

Carol winced as she rose up. "That was annoying…" She looked over to see Natasha dragging an unconscious Banshee behind her. "Oh, good, you made a friend."

Natasha nodded to Kara. "Good to see you again. I guess we need to figure out a way back to our Earth."

"We can get over to the DEO," Kara said. "We need to lock Banshee up and this thing anyway." She looked around at the various people who were watching. "It's okay, folks, I know her! Captain Marvel!"

Carol glanced around at the onlookers. "Ah, shouldn't we stay? Talk to the cops?"

"Nah, they're used to this," Kara said as she lifted the spider creature over her head. She began to fly off with Carol behind her. Natasha sighed as she began walking to follow with Banshee slung over her shoulder. None of them noticed a tiny piece of the creature that had been flaked off in the fight seeming to crawl on mini-legs into a nearby sewer grating.

* * *

J'onn J'onzz sighed as he took in the sight of Banshee locked in a cell on a security monitor. "You realize we have a room issue right now? That…creature was a hard one to fit into a cell."

"It's not like I can just lock him in the Fortress," Kara defended herself. "Besides, they can take him out when they go to their own Earth." She nodded to Carol and Natasha who were looking about the operations room, impressed by the setup. Meanwhile, Alex and Lucy Lane were sizing up the duo. "Huh…so they're from the other Earth you guys mentioned?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, Natasha's pretty cool," Alex said.

"Is she the one you…"

Alex rolled her eyes. "No, different assassin from a different Earth."

"Sorry, hard to keep up."

"Thanks."

Natasha was all business of course. "We know you have one of those communicators and breach devices. We can use it to get back to our Earth fast."

"About that," Brainy stated as he stepped up. "I have attempted but it seems there are…issues."

They all looked at him. "What kind?" Kara asked.

Brainy pursed his lips. "The barriers between Earths may have weakened in the past several months yet they are still rather strong. There is, for lack of a better word, interference in how these Earths connect at times. Which makes travel between them even more difficult. Think of it as sort of the interdimensional version of a storm system passing by that delays air travel."

Carol held up a hand. "Wait…you're telling me we can't go back?"

"Not until the interference passes," Brainy stated. "If you wish me to be more specific…"

"Please, don't," Lucy pleaded. "You know how long it's taken to get him to cut down on explanations as it is?"

"I believe from your first accusation, it took approximately three months, two weeks..."

Carol sighed. "Fine, fine. Hopefully we can keep under the radar."

"Too late." Alex nodded to a TV screen which showed footage of Carol on the street. "Already buzzing if the city has a new hero." She tapped her phone. "And no shock, Cat Grant has already named her."

"I have a name," Carol replied. "Captain Marvel. Which I did not choose but…"

Alex appeared to be smirking as she held up the phone. "It looks like Cat argued with that."

Kara took the phone, glancing at the screen and wincing. "Ah. Right."

Carol frowned as she reached to pull the phone out of Kara's hands. She took in the CatCo headline of the "new heroine" and stared at it. Natasha peeked over her shoulder and couldn't help but let out a snort.

Kara licked her lips. "Okay, now before you get mad…"

Carol was just staring at the headline in disbelief. Natasha, meanwhile, was clearly biting her lip to keep from openly laughing. "The thing is," Kara went on. "We couldn't call you by your usual name…."

"Power Girl?" Carol asked in a flat voice.

"There's a Captain Marvel already in Fawcett City. And, well, it's sort of a whole legal issue as they get upset about others with the name…"

Power. Girl?" The voice now had a tinge of menace.

"It just seemed so obvious with what you were doing and Cat is already working on spreading it out…"

"_Power Girl?"_ The tinge was now a full-blown explosion.

"It's really not that bad…" Kara winced as Carol's hands ignited to burn the phone to ash. "Then again, you'd see it differently…" Alex just sighed with the reaction of someone long used to going through phones at a record pace.

Natasha was giggling as Carol glared at her before standing up. "All right, I'm going to go kill your boss now."

"Please, don't."

"Fine."

"Although I do have to get to work quick."

"I'm going with," Carol declared.

"I already said..."

"I at least want to know what she was thinking."

Kara looked to Natasha. "I say no, she's going to just fly over there, isn't she?"

Natasha nodded. "I'll stick here and see if more info comes in on getting back home."

"Good." Carol nodded as she touched the gauntlet on her suit. A shimmer flowed over it as the suit appeared to transform into a light pair of jeans, a white tank top and an aviator coat. "Nice," Kara marveled.

"Yep, handy if trouble breaks out." Kara said. "It's also why the Kree tend to adapt their uniforms. What's bright neon to one race is stealth black to another and vice versa."

J'onn smiled. "It's amazing how humans keep forgetting that. Fantastic what you see with Martian eyes."

Carol nodded before she began marching out with a reluctant Kara following. Natasha just looked to Alex. "Just point me to your training room, I'll keep myself busy."

Alex wasn't sure she should have been almost aroused at the way Natasha said that.

* * *

The elevator doors to the top floor of CatCo opened to allow Kara and Carol to exit. Carol had basically spent the ride just looking at Kara in her usual dress, ponytail and eyeglasses. "Seriously? Glasses?"

Kara rolled her eyes. "Why is that the first thing almost anyone from another Earth asks me?"

"Because it shows the people on your planet have to be visually impaired not to put two and two together."

"Not just this one. Plenty of worlds where Clark gets away with it."

"Those worlds are also idiots."

Kara shrugged as she looked Carol over. "By the way, I love the new haircut."

Carol brushed at her shorter hairdo. "Thanks. I was getting tired of my hair flying in my face so often when in the air."

"Huh….maybe I should consider that…"

Eve Tessmacher was at her desk and smiling as Kara came up. "Hey, Kara. Who's your friend?'

"Oh, this is Carol," Kara said with a wave. Carol nodded, waiting for Eve to ask her about being the new superhero on the block. To her utter surprise, Eve merely nodded and looked back to Kara. "Ms. Grant has been busy for the last hour but it sounds like…"

"Kiera!" Cat called out from her office. With an expert air, Kara headed to it with Carol in tow. Cat was behind her desk as usual, looking over some expense reports. Cat looked over her shoulder. "And whom might your friend be?'

"Carol Danvers."

"Danvers." Cat pursed her lips. "Any relation?"

"My cousin," Kara instantly said. "Well, Alex's cousin. Distant, very distant."

Cat looked at her. "Kara…You realize you no longer have to waste time or brain cells coming up with these ridiculously false excuses and stories, correct?"

Kara blushed. "Sorry, old habits."

Cat looked over Carol. "Huh…so you're…"

"Call me that name and I will throw you out a window."

"Been there, done that." Cat sat behind her desk, utterly non-plussed at Carol's obvious ire. "Kara, I understand that Lord is going to be having a little tete a tete with Lena Luthor. I can do with someone as a fly on the wall."

"Well, I can try, Ms. Grant but Lena might not want me there. Or Max."

"But you can listen in, can't you?"

Kara frowned. "I could but…that wouldn't be right."

"It does sort of smack of cheating," Carol stated.

Cat snorted. "Like she hasn't done it before."

"Not for a story!" Kara blurted. "That's a total invasion of privacy, Ms. Grant!"

Cat stared at her. "Wait…you mean…all those stories…weren't you using your powers?" She shook her head. "I don't know whether to be impressed or let down."

Kara wasn't sure herself whether she should have felt insulted by the reaction. "Well, I can still reach out and see if I can land an interview."

"I'm sure you'll do your best." Cat looked to Carol. "Now then, is your friend here for an interview?"

"The last one I did ended with a simple line on more diversity in the military translated to me hating all white men," Carol snapped. "I don't do press."

"Then I would recommend you keep a low profile here. Oh and do something about the hair, it looks unattractive."

"I like it."

"That just makes it sadder." Cat sat at her desk sipping her mug of coffee before waving her hands. "I'm sure it'll work out so begone."

Kara nodded to leave while Carol stepped forward. "Listen, I am still arguing the name…"

"Power Woman doesn't have the same ring to it," Cat stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "If you have better ideas…."

"Captain Marvel."

"Trademarked."

"I'm not from this Earth."

"Honey, that's hardly an unusual thing."

"I'm sorry, did you just call me 'honey?'" Carol leaned on the desk. "Lady, I am not leaving…"

Cat looked up at her.

From outside the office, both Kara and Eve watched as Carol backed up and in moments was exiting the office in a fast-paced walk with a shaken look on her face. "That woman could give Fury lessons on intimidation," she said as Kara had to giggle.

* * *

The L-Corp building had been recently upgraded following both the Dusting and that whole mess with Morgan LeFey. It was a bit warmer now to welcome Kara as she took the elevator up to the main office. She exited to see Lena at her desk across from a figure that was all too familiar. "Ah, Kara," Lena said. "I believe you and Max know each other already?"

Maxwell Lord seemed to have lost some weight but still the handsome man Kara had known for some time. His beard was as immaculate as ever and he still had that arrogant smirk. "Ah, Ms. Danvers." He extended a hand. "And how is your sister?"

"Hates your guts," Kara evenly stated as she shook back, resisting the urge to crush the man's fingers in her hand. She let it drop fast as Max shrugged. "And don't think of trying to ask her out. You're not her type."

"I heard. No wonder I never got to first base with her."

Kara tried to keep herself calm as she sat by the desk. "I think the first thing the readers will want to know is just where you have been for the last few years?"

"Ah, here and there," Max said as he sat back in the chair. "I needed time away from National City after the whole Myriad mess. The Pentagon wasn't as welcoming of my help as I'd hoped they would be and once Cat pressed on me inadvertently helping the Non out, well…"

"Yes, I can see why they were so troubled by your actions aiding an alien force in taking over the city," Kara said in a cool tone. "Now that you are back in National City, what are your plans?"

"Actually, that may depend on Lena here." Max waved to her. "I'm considering a new partnership with L-Corp for my latest breakthrough."

"Which is?'

Max wagged a finger. "Ah, ah. Until I know for sure a deal is set, I'm keeping it quiet. Sorry but you know how it is." He winked at her and Kara rolled her eyes.

"As I was just telling Max, I need far more details before I agree to any sort of partnership," Lena stated.

He smiled. "Come on, Lena, it'll work. Trust me."

"Does anyone?"

"Your reputation is hardly sterling either."

Lena sighed. "I'll consider it, Max but no promises. If you'll excuse me, I am rather busy."

Max nodded as he rose up. He passed Kara with a smile. "Give your sister my best, won't you?" He exited as Kara shivered. "Ugh, he's even creepier than before."

"How is he still free?"

"I tried locking him up at the DEO for a while but we couldn't make anything stick. Am surprised he just left town after Myriad and kept so quiet." She looked to Lena. "If you're thinking about getting into business with him, you should be careful. Max has a tendency to stab folks in the back."

"He'd fit right in with my family then…" Lena sighed. "Sorry, I still have a tendency to think I'm really a Luthor."

"Hey, don't start on that again," Kara pushed. "You're your own person, we've proven that. You don't have to be tied in with how Morgan was using you for so long."

Lena smiled. "Thanks, Kara."

"On that, how's the TK going?"

To answer, Lena waved a hand and a glass of water floated across her desk to her. "Still rather limited so I'm not picking up tables or such yet. But never know when it might come in handy."

"Nothing else?"

"You mean fireballs and teleporting? Not yet. I suppose that was more Morgan's own powers." She leaned forward. "Putting that aside, who's this new friend of yours? She looks interesting."

Kara laughed. "Oh, you have no idea…"

* * *

"So, wait…on your world, _Game of Thrones_ actually used Lady Stoneheart? Man, that's so much better than our version."

Carol was stretched out on a couch in the rec room of the DEO with Natasha and Lucy Lane sitting nearby, watching TV. Natasha was sipping a coffee as she observed the screen. "Let's not get Peter over here, he'd spend weeks doing nothing but checking out the different movies."

"And that's when he's not in the science museums," Carol added.

Lucy sipped her own drink. "Just wild to hear of you guys. I thought I had a weird job but you have a team of mutants, monsters, people with magic hammers and more. Makes National look downright sedate."

Natasha nodded as she sipped her coffee. "I am considering trying this place out for the dating scene, if nothing else."

"Ugh, I can agree," Carol stated. "I was off earth for over twenty years and it turns out guys are even more scummy jerks than they were when I left. The whole social media thing is just insane."

"Oh, Tinder on your Earth?" Lucy asked.

"And it's a disaster," Carol said. "As proven by my last date."

"Was that the Marcus guy?" Natasha asked.

Carol glared at her. "Never mention that name to me again."

Lucy frowned. "Huh. We're not passing the Bechdel test…"

Natasha and Carol both groaned. "God, that's a thing here too?" Carol asked.

"Sorry."

A coughing sound got their attention as they looked to see Alex in the doorway. "If I can interrupt? Brainy has an update." The women rose to join her out the room. "By the way," Alex said to Natasha. "Thanks for the training session with the team."

"I knocked out four of them."

"That's good, shows they need major improvement to handle someone without powers."

Natasha stared at her. "Please say you're not trying to hit on me. You're not my type."

"Sorry, my gaydar is still a tad wonky."

They headed into the main meeting room with Kara and J'onn already there. Brainiac nodded to them. "I have managed to gain contact to your own Earth and they have been enduring the same issues. The…woman I talked to was rather…strident about trying to get over here."

"Pepper, right?" Natasha nodded. "She has been a lot more serious lately."

"I still cannot believe Tony talked her into her own suit of armor," Carol said.

Natasha snorted. "Please. She was asking for him to do it so she could finally keep an eye on him in the field. And I guarantee she's going to make sure it's in top form."

Alex glanced to Carol. "You know…We were doing a check on things after the entire mess…It seems my mom did have a cousin named Marie, same as your mom. She died in a car crash as a teenager though, no kids."

That hit Carol. "Really? Huh. My mom was an only child so guess things went differently." She shrugged. "I lost a lot of my own life and memories when the…accident happened to me. I've been reconnecting on Earth but it's hard." She sighed. "My best friend Maria was my own age the last time I saw her. Now she's looking in her 50s, her daughter Monica is in the Coast Guard herself and I still look exactly the same."

"Ah, looking younger than you are is a common thing on our Earth," Kara said. "You'll fit in."

"Maybe," Carol allowed. "It's still tricky trying to find a place."

Kara smiled. "You and I really need to talk more."

"Back on topic," J'onn stated. "Kara, anything from the interview with Lord?"

"Well, if he's up to something, he's keeping it hidden," Kara said. "It's still weird he's not setting up his old business again. He hasn't even been in his office since coming back to town."

Alex pursed her lips." I always thought the guy's ego was out of control but he actually did a good job keeping under the radar for the last two years." She looked to J'onn. "A bit too good."

He nodded. "I agree. He must have been planning something, we need to find out what. Maybe if I get in close, I can try a mind-read."

"It's Max so he's probably ready for it," Alex pointed out. Natasha had stepped to the side, observing some of the video monitors with interest.

J'onn looked to Carol. "You're taking me in stride."

"I've known green shapeshifters before," Carol answered. "Not a bad sort, really."

"It's not right," Natasha announced.

Everyone turned to look at her studying the monitors closely. "What do you mean?" Kara asked.

Natasha pointed to the monitor. "Enhance that." Brainy complied as the image zoomed in on Max. "Look at the shadow," Natasha pressed. "The one he casts under that blast of light."

It took a moment for Kara to catch it. "It's…not the same…"

"Different build," Alex agreed, seeing it herself. "The hair too…"

Carol frowned. "How could that happen?"

"Image inducer," Brainy immediately stated. "It's been a recurring issue with some models from L-Corp. No matter how good and realistic they can replicate the face and voice of someone else, they can be prone to not getting the shadows right. The light can affect the image, especially high-intensity bursts."

"So it's not Max…" Kara frowned. "Then who? And why impersonate him?"

"We need to find out more," J'onn stated. "Where is 'Max' now?"

Kara got out her phone. "I think he was going to meet Lena again. I'll get to her fast."

* * *

Lena was finishing in her office as a knock echoed on the door. She looked up to see Cat Grant standing there with Eve not far behind. "Ms. Grant," she stated. "What brings you by?"

"Oh, just checking in on the third most powerful woman in National City," Cat stated. Lena smiled, knowing who Cat would have topping that list. "I know it's been complex for you but thought past time we talked a bit more." Eve had fallen back to wait in the outer office as Cat shrugged to Lena. "I know, she hangs around a lot but very dedicated and can't argue with that."

She sat at the desk as Lena poured them both some drinks from the nearby decanter. "How's Kara?" Cat asked.

"Shouldn't you know that better?" Lena asked. "I assume she told you I know. As I know you know."

"Yes, we're a very knowledgeable group," Cat remarked. "I do have to ask how you're handling things. Kara was a bit light on details but shared you weren't quite yourself. I can understand that better than you think."

"Let's just chalk it up to my version of red kryptonite," Lena stated. "It's a bit more complex but it was a side of myself I'm more than happy to get rid of. I just want to go back to what I was doing, redeem the Luthor name."

"Oh, I don't know it needs that." The two women turned to see Max in the doorway of the room. He had that annoying smirk on his face as he sauntered inside. "I mean, Lex had his issues but come on, he was onto something about Supergirl."

"Like what?" Lena demanded.

"Like how putting our trust in some alien is not smart for Earth." Max's tone seemed easygoing but there was also an edge to it. "How we should be masters of our own destiny and not have someone so superior flaunting their power. Luthor understood that under that guise of heroism is a being who wants nothing but control over us."

"Lex Luthor," Cat stated in a blunt tone. "Is a psychopath to the point he poisoned the courtroom that put him away after he nearly wrecked this planet. That you use him as a character reference speaks volumes about you, Max."

"Cat. That hurts. After all we've shared…"

"Utter disdain from my part, Max."

Max shrugged as he paced around the office, looking around. "This really is impressive, Lena." He nodded to the huge door to the side. "Your personal vault, huh? Tell me, still using Lex's or your own?"

"Mine mostly," Lena stated. "Specially coded to the Luthor DNA strand. With Lillian gone…"

"God rest her soul," Max interrupted with a sigh.

Lena went on as if nothing happened. "And Lex in jail for the rest of his life, I'm the only one who can get in there. So don't even think about trying to worm your way into it." She sipped her drink. "I might as well use this opportunity to tell you, Max, I am not entering into any partnership with you. Your stock has fallen, both in name and business. National City is no longer your home."

Cat pursed her lips. "In other words, Max, you want a new playground, try Gotham. They would love your type of scumbag."

Max was quiet for a moment before shaking his head. "No…No, I think I'm pretty happy right here, ladies. National City is my home. As is this planet. And I think it's high time I started fighting for both."

Something in his tone set both women on edge. Max's cool tone seemed more mocking but also in control. Lena was moving a hand to her intercom. "Oh, don't bother," Max stated. "Your security won't be able to answer as they're busy being, sort of, fighting to stay alive from the poison I inserted into the lower level air ducts."

Lena's hand froze. "You…what?" she choked out as Cat also stared in shock.

Max held up his hands. "Hey, calm down! I could have done it in the middle of the day with the place full of employees but I waited for the skeleton crew, that should be a consideration!" He touched his watch as a beeping sound went out. "And there's the lockdown set, no one coming in and no communications out just in case someone survives to pull a John McClane."

"Now that's handled…" Max turned his head to call out. _"Miss Tessmacher!" _

Eve entered, a wicked smirk on her face and an even more wicked gun held in her hands. "Eve…" Cat whispered in shock.

Lena was thrown but then narrowed her eyes. "How long?'

"Forever." Eve shrugged. "Sorry, not sorry."

Cat scoffed. "Ugh, you're already evil, you don't have to be pretentious too."

Lena watched as Max headed to the nearby vault and sighed. "Max, I don't care how smart you are, how many tricks you have or the rest. The only one who opens that vault is me and I'm not doing it."

Max simply pricked his thumb and pressed it to the pad while leaning in so the eye scanner flashed over his face. A loud beep went out and then a rumble as the door slowly began opening.

Lena blinked. "Wait…How did you…"

Eve was giggling. "Oh my God, she still doesn't get it…."

Cat's phone was buzzing as Max smirked. "Oh, just let that go to message but put it on speaker."

Cat was confused but a glance at Eve's gun pushed her to do so. She held the phone up as Kara's voice echoed. "_Miss Grant, I can't reach Lena, you need to get to her! Max isn't Max! Help is coming but you need to get to her!"_

Cat frowned deeply. "Wait..." She looked up at the man before her. "Who are you?"

"Max" smiled brightly. "Come on..." He looked to Lena. "Think it through, Lena. You said it yourself, the one way to open that vault..."

Lena was staring at Max with her eyes widening in newfound horror. "No…It can't be…"

With a smile, Max reached up to his neck and pressed down. A shimmer flowed over his entire body as his appearance changed. Gone was the rather handsome younger man for someone older. His bald head shone under the lights to match his goatee. His mouth smirked as he gazed at the two stunned women before reaching to rub his feet. "Ugh, the lifts in these shoes have been killing me but figured better than you noticing I was a few inches shorter." He straightened up to face them both.

"So, sis," Lex Luthor stated. "Let's see what you've been up to, shall we?"

* * *

**For those wondering, the alien they fight at the start is Rorgg, a classic spider-like monster from Marvel's Golden sci-fi age that made a few more appearances clashing with the X-Men and others. **

**So a set-up to whet the appetite, all comments welcomed. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Distant Cousins**

**By Michael Weyer**

**Sorry for long delay in update, working other fics and balancing ideas for this one out too so hope this makes it worthwhile.**

* * *

Lex Luthor looked as impressive as ever. He was older but still had that bearing of a man who knew he was smarter than anyone else and the smirk on his lips showed he was enjoying the shocked reactions of Lena and Cat. "I'm hurt, sis. All that time, no visit, no calls, not even a sympathy card over Mom."

Lena shook her head. "How…how are you here?"

Lex gave her a look that bordered on pity. "Lena, my darling, that place is not a prison. It's a resort I can use to unwind, reflect on how things went wrong for me and such. It gave me think to think and plan. Oh, I had plans, Lean, so many plans." He frowned deeply. "Then half the prison vanishes into dust and the plans I did have? Also thrown into disarray." He shook his head. "I still have no idea what happened although I'm sure Superman had something to do with it. Probably so he could find a way to solve it and show me up."

"Lex, as hard as it may be for you to accept, Superman does not spend every waking moment of his life obsessed with you," Lena snapped.

Lex didn't seem to hear her as he continued to work on the vault code. "I thus had to alter a few of my plans which included figuring out how to find out what it was you were secretly working on. That whole twisted meta cure thing for instance."

Cat looked to Lena. "Meta cure?"

"I was something I had been working on earlier when I had a…different mindset." Lena glared at Lex. "I came to my senses and realized just how idiotic and dangerous it was and destroyed every sample."

"Did you?" Lex smirked. "Or did you keep some research behind? Ah, well, I'll know soon enough."

Lena looked at Eve with her gun pointed at her and frowned. "Just what's your part in all this?"

"Oh, I'm his loving partner," Eve smiled. "This is a great man, Lena, far more worthy of respect than you."

"It should go without saying, Ms. Tessmacher but you're fired," Cat snapped.

"Gee, no longer your errand girl with those stupid lunch orders? I'm crushed."

Lex looked to Lena. "But I have managed to keep a few parts of my plan." He smiled. "Lena, Lena, Lena….I almost feel sorry for you. Being so smart, thinking you're in charge, unaware that everyone is laughing at you."

Lena frowned. "What do you mean?"

Lex winked at Cat. "Get ready for the scoop of the century, Ms. Grant." He leaned in toward Lena, his grin huge as he spoke in as dramatic a voice as he could. "Kara Danvers…is…_Supergirl_."

Lena simply arched an eyebrow. "And?"

Lex blinked, his grin vanishing. "Wait…you knew?" He looked to Cat who had a matching nonplussed look on her face. "You knew and you said nothing?!"

"She deserves a chance to help the world, Lex," Cat stated. "That's more important than just a one-week push on business."

Lex was clearly taken aback as Lena smirked. "That's one of your many problems, Lex. You have no idea what friendship is so you can't think she'd have trusted me in the end." She decided it was much better to not add details.

Lex was still a bit thrown as he backed up. "Well, that ruins a perfectly good offshoot plan of having you work against her." Lex sighed. "I still don't get it."

"Get what?"

"Why Kent agreed to it." Lex paced. "Fine, Superman wants to give his little knockoff a human life and an identity. So he sucks up to his buddy Kent to do it. I just don't get what Kent gets out of it. He agrees to pretend this alien is his cousin and doesn't do anything else with her? Guy is such a milquetoast…."

Lena just stared at him. "Lex…You know Kara is Supergirl…"

"Well, duh," he laughed. "But like I said, Kent having her pose as his cousin, that must be one big favor he owes Superman!"

Cat just blinked, trying to comprehend how a man who was a true genius could completely fail to make the obvious logical step in reasoning before him. Lena was just as jarred and a glance at Eve let her see the woman making a small "don't even try it" shake of her head.

Lena realized that if Lex saw their confusion, it might push him to really consider what he was saying. Moving quickly, she spoke. "What is this, Lex? What are you really after?"

"I am after a way to help this planet, Lena," Lex stated. "To free it from the overbearing presence of a pair of aliens who think they can dictate how to live to us. To prove who are the true masters of this world and-"

"Oh, God, not the Lex Luthor one-man show!" Cat moaned. "Anything but the Lex Luthor one-man show!"

Lex just sighed. "Ms. Grant, do you know what my father said to me when I was eight years old?"

"Get out?"

Lex glowered. "Before that."

"You'll be bald by twenty?"

Lex turned to Lena. "Lena, what did Dad always say?"

"Before or after you murdered him?"

"Now, Lena, we both know Father passed of natural causes."

"And I'm a bottle blonde."

Lex glared at her before continuing. "He told me 'son, stocks rise and fall, money is nothing but worthless paper, people are no damn good but they will always find a way to react to a common enemy. You just need to give them one."

"Let me take a wild guess, aliens?"

Lex nodded. "I had been reaching out with feelers but that whole Dusting threw it off as the guy I was trying to turn into a huge militant anti-alien leader? Seems he had a change of heart when some Thanagarian saved his son's life after he and his wife both vanished. He decided they weren't that big a threat after all and backed down which is damn annoying."

"So a man sees the good in other beings, how awful for you," Cat dryly stated. "Which means you're going to once more invent some threat then make yourself look the big hero saving us all from it."

"I don't have to invent a threat, Cat. It's already there. They're already here. Their very existence is a threat, especially Superman."

"Who has saved this planet more times than I can count. Including from you when you turned the sun red. Shall I remind you how many people died during that?"

"Why am I the bad guy here?" Lex snapped. "As another world leader once said, "I don't see why men shouldn't be as cruel as nature."

Lena stared. "Lex…you are quoting _Hitler_ and you're asking why people hate you?!"

"Hitler was a sick freak who committed genocide," Lex stated. "I am not him."

"You just said you want to wipe out aliens!"

Lex gave her a pitying look. "Genocide only counts if it's people who deserve to live." The fact he clearly believed what he was saying chilled Lena inside. He turned from her to continue working on the keypad.

The door slid open at last as Lex smiled. "We really should have "Ode to Joy" playing right about now." He entered to look about as Eve held the gun on Lena and Cat. His eyes scanned the shelves inside before finding a large case marked "GA-132." With a grin, Lex carefully removed the case, setting it on a table. It took him seconds to figure out the encryption and open it. The green glow from within illuminated the evil smile on Lex's face.

"Are you even a real secretary?" Cat snapped at Eve. "Because it'd be a bitter irony if the one decent person who can take dictation never attended an actual class."

"I have a lot of interests and skills," Eve smirked. "To tell the truth, I really liked playing the ditzy blonde so much, it was so damn fun making you all think I was an idiot."

"You're working for Lex Luthor, Eve. It's easy to continue to think that."

Lena just looked her in the eye carefully. "You know the only thing he loves is himself, Eve. He'll turn on you in an instant."

Eve chuckled. "Don't even try it, Lena. I know exactly what I'm getting from Lex and vice versa."

"Please spare us the details," Cat pleaded.

Lex exited, letting out a soft whistle as he hefted up the case. "I believe we're done here." He smirked to Lena. "I suppose offering you a chance to join me is futile? Give you a chance to stick to family?"

"We stopped being family a long time ago, Lex." Lena could barely hide a small smile at the double meaning behind her words.

Lex glanced to Cat. "I can give you one hell of an exclusive, Cat."

"The only one I want is you getting your ass tossed in jail again."

"Getting on the ground floor is always better than being left behind, Cat."

Cat was opening her mouth when a loud smashing sound came from the patio. Lex turned to see Supergirl storming, briefly stopping in place as she saw him, staring with an open mouth. "_Lex Luthor_?! What hole did you crawl out of?"

"Ah, the Girl of Steel," Lex noted. "Miss Tessmacher?" Without hesitation, Eve spun around and fired her bullets at Kara. On instinct, she simply stood there, ready to have them bounce off her chest. Too late, she saw the telltale green on their tips and barely dodged before one tore at her side. She hissed in pain as Lex touched a button on his watch. Within seconds, a metallic suit of armor had covered him from head to toe, one gauntlet raised to fire a blast of green energy that sent Kara flying back into the wall.

Lena was moving to grab Eve's gun, the two struggling for it. Eve was so focused on Lena that she barely noticed Cat moving forward to slap her in the face. "Again, beyond fired!" Eve snarled to push back on them both.

Supergirl was trying to bring herself up as Lex moved in, preparing another blast from his gauntlet. Suddenly, Carol was there, firing off a blast of energy to strike Lex. "Ah, the new gal in town," Lex said from under his armor. "Power Girl, right?"

Snarling at that, Carol fired another blast which Lex barely avoided. Lex saw Carol moving in and unleashed another Kryptonite blast. While wincing from the impact of the blow, Carol kept coming at him. "Ah, Daxamite," Lex mused. "I'm always prepared." He shifted the controls on his gauntlet to unleash another blast, grinning. "Lead-lined lasers!" he gloated, waiting for Carol to collapse in agony. He was still waiting when she marched up to grasp the end of his gauntlet and squeeze. Lex let out a cry of agony as his blaster was crushed in Carol's hand.

Carol looked to Kara in surprise. "You okay? I thought you were tougher to hurt!"

"Kryptonite," Kara gasped out as she rose up. "Radiation from my home planet, it's poison to us."

Lex raised up his other gauntlet to unleash a blast of pure flame. Carol's force field shimmered under it as she punched him in the chest, sending him back. "Not a Martian either?" Lex gasped. "What the hell are you?"

"Someone who really does not like being called a what," Carol snapped. She fired off a blast of energy which Lex's suit caught. He fired off another blast which Carol absorbed. "So some other kind of alien?" Lex barked as he continued to fire. "Someone else trying to take back what's rightfully ours and get famous over our achievements? Who thinks they can just waltz in and be given whatever they want over the people that worked for it?"

"Good God, I'm fighting a walking internet troll," Carol muttered as she unleashed another blast. Supergirl had risen up and was firing off her heat vision with Lex pushed back by the double attacks. Hissing, he reached to his gauntlet and activated a button. Supergirl was about to charge him when her comlink broke in. "_Supergirl, we've got incoming_!" Lucy's voice warned.

Kara looked out the window to see what appeared to be a series of large winged drones sweeping across the city, firing off blasts of laser fire. People screamed and ran in terror under the assault as cars exploded under the fire. "Dear God, Lex!" Lena screamed. "You're insane!"

Lex was obviously smirking under his helmet. "Me or those annoying little ants my drones are targeting, ladies…." He touched another button and behind him, a large portal opened. "Miss Tessmacher, if you would?" Grabbing the case, Eve raced into the portal. Carol was about to fire a blast when Lex stepped backward and the portal closed behind him.

"Dammit," Supergirl hissed as she leaped out the window to chase the drones. Carol was right behind her, the two dividing up to hunt the machines down. Kara smashed one apart as she used heat vision on another. Captain Marvel was following suit, twisting about a building to cut off one drone and blast another down.

Lena was racing into the vault as Cat followed her. Her eyes traveled over the contents of the vault and let out a curse as she saw a gap on the shelf. "Let me guess, something horrible?" Cat dryly asked.

Lena shook her head. "I need to talk to Kara and the others. They need to know what he has."

"You do that. Me, I have the daunting task of finding a new assistant. You have any idea how hard it is to find competent help in this city?"

"That's not a major concern here, Cat!"

"Says you."

* * *

It took almost an hour for the group to reconvene at the DEO with Lena bringing them up to speed on all that happened.

"Hold on, hold on," Kara waved her hands. "Let me get this straight. Lex Luthor, who, psychosis aside, is one of the most brilliant men on the planet, knows I'm Supergirl. He knows Supergirl is Superman's cousin. He knows Kara Danvers is posing as Clark Kent's cousin. Yet he…he can't actually figure out the obvious idea this means Clark is Superman?"

"I take it back, the glasses really do work," Carol intoned.

Lena shook her own head. "It's Lex's pride pushing him on. In his mind, power must be used. He still thinks Superman is a day away from making himself emperor of the world. The idea that Superman can live as a normal human being never enters his thinking at all. I promise you, Clark Kent could be in front of him, pulling off the glasses and even showing off the suit and Lex still won't accept the truth."

Alex shook her head. "Unbelievable. How full of himself can one guy be?"

"You really spent little time with Tony," Natasha mused.

"A big question," Alex went on. "Is if this is Lex, what happened to Max?"

"If he's lucky, he's still hiding out on some island somewhere," Kara mused. "Otherwise…"

"We'll have to track on that later,' J'onn said. "What's important now is what he stole and how he can use it."

Lena sighed. "It was one of the last projects Morgana was working on."

"Who's Morgana?" Carol asked.

Lena pursed her lips. "It…was…I was…" She let out a sigh. "Morgan Le Fay."

Carol and Natasha both blinked. "As in…King Arthur?" Natasha pressed.

"Yes, she survived for centuries and created me as a magical disguise until she was Dusted at which point, she returned to her full memories. We used some black kryptonite to split us apart into my own persona and Morgan vanished."

Carol and Natasha slowly looked to each other then looked back at Lena. "Let's just skip over that and move on," Carol finally announced. "What exactly did he steal?"

"It was a collection of Kryptonian DNA samples taken from Fort Rozz," Lena explained. "Along with a few crystals that she had stolen from the Fortress of Solitude."

"A prison ship from my homeworld and my cousin's secret base," Kara quickly told the Avengers. She looked back at Lena. "What was she planning to do?"

"Just collect the samples," Lena stated. "It was one of the many plans she had at the time with studying the strands and no doubt use them for some power scheme. With Lex, the potential is very dangerous."

J'onn nodded his head. "He can use it for anything from figuring out further weaknesses to splicing them together to clone some sort of monstrous creature."

Alex rolled her eyes. "I can see it now. He creates some huge monster to go on a rampage than shows up to 'defeat' it and win over the people."

"And if said monster takes out me and/or Clark, all the better," Kara added.

"Plus the meta cure," Lena stated. "Another of Morgana's projects, attempting to craft a metahuman suppressor but it didn't quite work out. With Lex, who knows what could be done with it." She brushed back her hair. "We should be grateful he didn't show up months ago. He and Morgan would have gotten along just swimmingly and who knows the chaos they'd have created."

"Just how bad is Lex, anyway?" Carol asked.

Kara mused for a moment. "Imagine Tony Stark without the moral compass, far more murderous and his showboating replaced by xenophobia." Both Carol and Natasha took a moment to wince at the image.

"He still has that annoying armor with him," Kara said, rubbing at her chest. She looked to her cape and sighed. "And it tore the cape, this thing is a nightmare to fix!"

"I still say a new uniform can help," Carol stated. "Pants alone."

"Oh, believe me, I've been looking into that..." Kara sighed. "You know how cold it gets here in winter?"

"Try being in a bikini and six-inch stiletto heels on a gun-runner's yacht," Natasha mused. Lucy had to elbow Alex when the latter actually seemed to be considering the image.

"We have been doing some serious checking into Lex Luthor's records," Brainy intoned. "I must give the man credit, his firewalls are quite expansive and difficult to break through." Given this was an alien super-genius from the 30th century, that said a lot. "I have managed to uncover a series of payments from him to a Senator Baker."

"Baker?" Lucy frowned. "My dad mentioned him, he's being touted as a possible new running mate for President Marsdin."

"That figures," Lena intoned. "It'd be just like Lex to find a way to get him on the ticket and one step from having the President under his thumb."

"I'll pass the info along to the FBI," J'onn stated. "I'm sure they'll have questions for Baker."

"The question remains what Lex is going to do," Lena stated. "He already said he had to call off some moves to build his anti-alien hate group into a major force as a step to his plans."

"Not like he wouldn't get many contenders," Alex groused. "Have you seen some of these anti-alien chat rooms? They're toxic to the extreme, worse than some of those ultra-chauvinistic boards out there."

"It reminds me a bit too much of the stuff about mutants on our world," Natasha stated. "Most people try to ignore it but SHIELD is discovering more of a jump between the online rants and actual violence."

"Ah, I stay out of that stuff," Lucy stated. "I still regret Winn pulling me into some _Star Wars_ chat rooms. If I have to hear one more complaint about them ruining the first movie by having Han shoot first…"

"You mean Greedo," Carol stated.

Lucy frowned. "Yeah, they changed it so instead of Greedo shooting first like the original, Han does it, makes him look so much worse."

"Still a bit better than the new movies," Alex stated. "Following those Expanded Universe novels was a huge mistake. Asking casual moviegoers to accept decade's worth of stories created a huge backlash."

"I have to agree," Kara noted. "It might have been better if they'd created some new heroes and new history."

Carol stared at them, then looked to Natasha. "This is a weird world."

J'onn coughed. "To get back onto the world's most dangerous criminal on the loose…"

"Right," Lena stated. "We can be sure that what Lex is going to do with that DNA is not going to be good for this planet."

"Anything else Morgana might have known that can help?" Kara asked.

Lena pursed her lips as she thought. "Some of it is still shaky yet she had been studying some of the events before she…I…came to National City. Especially the fight with the Fort Rozz forces."

"God, let's not hope he's going to recreate Myriad," Lucy groaned.

Lena shook her head. "No, Lex wouldn't be that direct. Open mind control oddly wouldn't appeal to him. He wants people to like him and worship him naturally, not warping them like that."

"Geez, this guy and Doom would get along great," Carol muttered.

Kara looked at her. "Doom?"

"Victor Von Doom," Natasha explained. "Heavily armored figure in a Darth Vader cosplay who rules his own nation."

"And you call our world weird?"

"Actually, Luthor strikes me more like the Kingpin," Natasha stated. "Only minus 200 pounds."

Kara gave them a sad look. "I know you two may have dangerous guys in your world. But trust me, when it comes to truly conniving evil, Lex Luthor is one of a kind."

* * *

The lab was the usual one for Lex Luthor's tastes. It was quite large and dominated by a huge machine at its center. At its heart was a pod filled with an odd liquid with a body seen floating inside it. Cables and electrodes were attached to a set of four huge power converters with Lex moving about, hitting switches and making adjustments.

Eve was nearby, her arms crossed as she watched. "Do I get to know now what you're up to?"

"Why? Your mysterious employers pressing you for more information?" Lex said in a dry voice.

"How long are you going to hold that over my head?"

"How long were you going to continue to act like you were nothing but an incredibly infatuated fangirl rather than getting close to me for some sinister organization?" Lex turned to face Lena. "Don't get me wrong, I can appreciate a good setup. I've pulled enough of them in my time. It just throws a shade of mistrust onto our working relationship."

Eve smirked. "Aw, still annoyed I didn't really love you?"

"On the contrary, I was relieved," Lex informed her. "Love is the weakest human emotion and has been the downfall of many a man. Being free of it is good." He leaned toward her. "The fact I didn't kill you as soon as I found out about this Leviathan should have been a clear warning, Eve. Don't press your luck on me."

Eve backed up, trying to control her fear. "Fine. You don't trust me but you did need me to get closer to Lena and help you with the Max act."

"Yes, I do wonder if he even caught news of this in Australia," Lex mused. "Not that it matters, I have what I need."

"Which, once more, is?"

Lex had unlocked the case to produce a large clear crystal. "Kryptonian physiologies are much different than humans. I have learned that one the hard way. Life, death…they're not quite as final as they are with us. Tricky as it can be, I do believe that I've unlocked a way to restore this physiology."

Eve frowned. "You can bring back the dead?"

"As I said, death is not always what it seems with aliens," Lex stated. He moved over to slide the crystal onto a holder over the pod. Moving back to the main console, Lex flipped a few switches as he continued. "The body in question may appear to be very, very dead yet Lena's studies indicated that large amounts of pure solar radiation are capable of reactivating Kryptonian cells." He pulled a lever as the machine hummed to life. "In this case, a pod that ended up orbiting in close proximity to Earth's sun was just bathed in that radiation to the point of healing wounds."

"Wouldn't it be brain dead?"

"I've worked with brain dead before," Luthor dryly stated. "However, like their bodies, Kryptonian minds can be quite resilient as well." He smiled as he looked up at the machine. "So a few DNA pushes and now…" He pulled on the switch and it came alive. Electricity poured from the power converters and flowed through the cables into the pod. The crystal was shimmering as well as it channeled the lightning and power into the pod. The liquid inside it was bubbling like mad as the power continued to build.

Eve was backing up but Lex just stood there, arms crossed as he calmly watched the power building even more. The crystal was shaking in place under the charge with cracks appearing. The liquid bubbled more as the figure jerked about in place under the surge of power. The crystal then cracked and shattered into pieces as the surge backfired, sparks flying about the room. As soon as it had built, the power died down and the body relaxed.

"Wow….great job," Eve dryly stated.

Lex never wavered. "Wait for it…"

The pod lid went flying off its hinges as the figure inside shot up into a sitting position. She let out a long gasp for breath, shaking hard as she did. She was a highly attractive woman dress in a thick black suit. Her lush dark hair was marked by a long streak of white in the front. She looked over at Luthor as she heaved for breath. "Wha…who…are you?" she choked.

Lex smiled. "Welcome back to the land of the living…General Astra."

* * *

**The **_**Star Wars**_** bits were just to show how, in any universe, those fans (and I am a huge one) will find something new to complain about. Another big twist to throw into things, hope not as long until the next update. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Distant Cousins**

**By Michael Weyer**

**Sorry for the long delay but I hope to make it up here.**

* * *

Lex Luthor prided himself as a man always ready to be a good host. Which was why he had laid out as nice a meal as a fugitive could with a variety of steaks, chicken and other items strewn about the mostly bare conference room. He offered a bottle of wine. "Some Chateau Mouton-Rothschild '45?"

Across the table, Astra just glared at him. She had changed to a darker jumpsuit that fit her well but was clearly not happy about the situation. The fact that chains lined in a red metal were manacled to her hands hardly helped. "Sorry abut the red radiation," Lex intoned as if discussing a spot on the carpet. "But can hardly have you flying off now, can we?"

Eve sat nearby, sipping some wine herself and looking quite happy about this. Lex had wanted her to be serving them but a single ugly look had ended that attempt quickly. Astra merely kept glaring as Lex sat at the end of the table. He sipped his wine as he nodded to the plate before Astra. "Don't worry, I didn't go to the trouble to bring you back just to poison you now."

Astra kept her cool gaze up as Lex chewed on his food. "You're missing a great meal here, General. You have any idea how hard it is to find a decent steak in this town?"

"Do you?" Eve fired back. "I'm the one who had to force a chef to make it just as you wanted."

Lex brushed her words off. "So, General….Let's see…Non tried Myriad but your niece stopped it. We had some Daxamites drop by and some Kryptonian priestesses launching Reign." He saw her eyes widen at that. "No worries, your niece took it out but the damage done was pretty nasty." He sipped his wine. "So not too much else going on except for more proof the world needs some sort of order to handle things."

"Which is where you come in," Astra finally spoke in her smooth and cultured voice. "What is this about, Luthor? Some plan to attain power? Why don't you just be like any other arrogant billionaire and run for President?"

Lex snorted. "Please. You know how much power I'd be giving up if I had to become President?" He chewed on his food. "No. No, I have better plans in mind." He sipped his wine as he eyes his guest. "You know, you and I have a lot in common, General."

She just stared at him blankly as Luthor went on. "We both want to save our respective planets from a grand threat. We both know it's an unpopular move with the current powers that be but sometimes, you have to take extreme measures to do it." He sipped his wine. "I think you'd appreciate how far I'm willing to go to protect my world."

"The only thing you ever protect is your own massive ego, Luthor," Astra snapped with obvious disdain. "Don't go wrapping yourself in some flag and pretend you're a savior. It's all about power to you. I truly loved Krypton when you only love yourself."

Luthor seemed put out. "Really, General, I do care for this planet. I care for it more than Superman, flaunting his power and then his little cousin doing the same and posing as a human." He snorted. "At least Superman isn't being that hypocritical, always himself rather than pretend to be one of us."

Astra stared at him with her brow furrowed. She looked to Eve who just gave a slow shake of the head. "Don't…don't even bother, he won't listen to it."

"Really? I mean, it's so obvious..."

"Lady, I made a chart to explain it, he scoffed it was totally impossible. What can I say, the man is drunk on the alcohol of 'me'."

Not grasping this discussion, Luthor went on. "I am trying to save this planet, General."

"If you wanted to save the world, you'd have done it years ago," Astra fired back. "Where the cancer cure? Where's the program to feed the hungry?"

"If not for Superman…."

"Oh, Rao, you're honestly going to use that excuse?" Astra snapped. "We studied you, Mr. Luthor. We know who you are. You are a man who could have worked true wonders for this planet but overwhelmed by your greed, your power, your lust to always be the best around. That's the real reason you hate Superman. Not because of some 'threat' he represents. Not his power. It's because he's what deep down you wish you could be and you know you can never attain that."

Luthor scoffed. "You think I want his power?"

"No. You want to be a true hero to the world but you lack the heart Kal-El and Kara both do. You claim to want to help humanity but you have no understanding of how regular people think. You see humans as nothing but chess pieces to play with and think those truly aiding the world are monsters while you've let a trail of corpses behind you." She shook her head. "It's truly pathetic."

Luthor just pursed his lips. "Okay…so we clearly have some issues. But that doesn't stand in the way of our doing business."

"Business?" Astra actually laughed. "Luthor, if there's one thing we know about you, it's that you loathe Kryptonians. Don't even bother pretending otherwise. The only reason you brought me back is that you need something from me but frankly, I don't see why I should be helping you."

As if she hadn't spoken, Luthor reached out a hand to take the datapad Eve put into it. "When Fort Rozz was commandeered by the DEO, they moved a lot of stuff out of it. However, one data file was notable in how highly classified it was, even by whoever created that ship in the first place." He hit a button and moved the pad to face Astra.

She took in the code and the blood drained from her face. She looked up at Luthor, her eyes wide. "No. You cannot even think of opening that…"

He smiled. "Ah, now that's the reaction I was looking for. I've been doing studies for some time so I highly suspect just what it is you're hiding there. And it's just what I need."

Astra leaned forward, her face marked with true terror. "Luthor…you have no conception of what you're possibly unleashing. For Rao's sake, even _Zod_ wouldn't let…that…out! It will not bring you any power!"

"Right now, I don't care about personal power," Luthor snapped. "I care about something to eliminate Superman and Supergirl and this is it."

"And it will eliminate Rao only knows how much else!" Astra hissed. "There is no way I will ever let you use that!"

Luthor offered a smirk. "General, I think you're under the mistaken delusion that this is an actual negotiation."

Astra raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to torture me? I lived in the Phantom Zone, Luthor. There is no torture you can conceive that will make me aid you."

"Torture?" Luthor appeared honestly insulted. "Whoever mentioned anything about torture?" He leaned forward, the smile fading. "But if you know me as well as you claim you do, General…you know that I never take no for an answer."

Eve coughed, her face filled with concern. "Lex…This is frightening her. And if the woman who lived in the Phantom Zone is afraid…"

"Don't even," he cut her off, still glaring at Astra. "Trust me, General…I will get what I want."

Astra believed him. Which just made her more afraid than she already was at the idea of…that…unleashed upon the world.

* * *

Kara was floating over the DEO, slowly turning as she swept her eyes across the city. She became aware of Carol floating to join her. "Are you trying to find him?"

"Here's a funny thing," Kara intoned. "It's well known that me and my cousin's x-ray vision can't see through lead. For some reason, folks think this means we can't _see_ lead. I can't count how many idiots assume lining a building in lead means they're invisible when it's like putting up a neon sign." She sighed. "Too bad Luthor isn't an idiot."

Carol raised an eyebrow. "He bugs you, huh?"

Kara sighed. "I shouldn't be shocked he impersonated Max. The two have a lot in common. Lord thought I was just flaunting my power and not caring about people. He even exposed me to red Kryptonite which turned me into a rampaging bitch on flying heels." She shook her head. "It took a while to restore my rep after that."

Carol sighed. "I had forgotten how easy it is for folks on Earth to turn on you. When I left in the '90s, the Internet barely existed. I come back and find how easy me making a single soundbite makes me into a man-hating elitist."

"As a reporter, I regret to confirm a lot of my ilk can be idiots."

"Plus, some guy back in '96 that I nearly crushed coming out of the woodwork to scream about me almost breaking his fingers." She held up a hand at Kara's gaping look. "In my defense, at the time I thought I was a Kree so it was more him being a "puny human' than just a jerk but I did react badly." She brushed at her hair. "The worst part is that it's not just humans, I've seen scores of planets even worse in behaviors."

"Really?"

"There are a few things that are constant for every major civilization I've come across. They all have their various mythologies about how the universe was created. They all have some rather questionable tales on matters of sexuality. And they all have a food that is the exact equivalent of Swedish meatballs, don't ask me why, it just is." She looked at Kara. "And they all also have the problem that no matter how great 95% of their society may be, there's always that percentage of idiots and scumbags that give the rest a bad name."

"It just feels so overwhelming, like I just want to fly to every Internet troll's house and point-blank ask if they really think this way…"

"Nah, just ignoring them is best. You start harping on what folks like that think about, you're in trouble." She held up a hand. "Oh and do not get started on some of the fanfic. True, great stuff out there but also a lot of guys getting out personal beefs more via their loved or even hated characters. It gets annoying, just give us a good story and not on the grand soapbox!"

"Oh, yeah, I hate it when some TV show turns so preachy on cultural stuff…." Kara's ears perked up. "Hmmm, something's happening." She flew back down to the DEO with Carol behind her. The two entered the main room as Alex, Lucy, and several agents were holding guns. Their attention was drawn to a sparkling in the air that Kara recognized as the start of a portal slowly being opened. "Any idea from where?" she asked.

"It's difficult to ascertain with interference," Brainy told her. He watched as the portal grew enough for a shape to emerge from it. It was a large suit of armor that was a mix of blue bordering on purple with chrome alongside it. The form was clearly that of a woman with the armor boasting some unique attachments on the back. As she rose up, the faceplate retracted to show Pepper Potts letting out a gasp. "Holy shit, that was freaky."

"Pepper?" Natasha blurted. "Holy hell, he actually did it….He made you Iron Maiden."

"I already told him he even tries to trademark it, I quit," Pepper intoned as the portal winked out behind her. "I'm leaning toward Rescue myself." She smiled at Kara. "Good to see you again." She glanced at Alex. "Ah, right, you're the reason why one of the two guest rooms had to be deep-cleaned…."

Alex stammered. "Um..I mean…" But Pepper waved a hand. "Ah, relax. I was Tony Stark's assistant long before I was his girlfriend, you think the first time I've had to handle a room turned into a Cinemax movie?"

"Okay, I am officially digging her," Lucy said with a grin.

Pepper brushed at her face. "Damn, those Ranger gals were right, you do tend to sweat in these helmets…"

"How did you get here?" Natasha pressed.

"Well, Tony was already tracking the portal you vanished through with Reed Richards. They tried to get Strange to help but he's on one of those weird trans-dimensional quest things I barely understand. We were trying to find a way to break into here with that interference and Tony has wanted to test the armor anyway. Plus, I figured the last thing you all needed was him popping up, I know full well how his ego is hard enough on our world, let alone another."

Carol chuckled. "You two really are made for each other."

Pepper smirked back. "His eagerness can be contagious." She looked around. "Huh, reminds me a bit of Avengers Tower." She smiled at the others. "So, what have I missed?'

"We're tracking Lex Luthor," Natasha explained. "He seems to be some major villain on this world, sort of like their Doom sans armor."

"Again, I still say an evil Tony works best," Kara argued.

Pepper winced at that. "Ouch. Well, until the gang can figure out what's the problem with the portals and get us back, I might as well help." She turned as Brainy entered. "Huh, who's this?'

"Brainiac 5 or just Brainy," Carol answered. "He's a walking alien supercomputer from the 30th century."

Pepper took that in. "I miss the days when a sentence like that would have been very weird."

"I know the feeling," Natasha sighed.

Brushing this off, Brainy spoke up. "I have made progress deciphering many of Luthor's files." He checked his pad. "He was intent on gaining as much information as he could on Fort Rozz and Kryptonian history."

"Makes sense," Kara mused. "He'd want as much info as he could to take Clark and me down."

Brainy tapped some keys. "It appears he was quite intent on some files of ancient Kryptonian artifacts, including one called….the Eradicator."

Kara's eyes widened. "Oh, no. That?"

"What is it?" Alex asked.

"It was something crafted centuries ago," Kara stated. "Think of it as an even worse version of Reign. A pack of cultists led by a general named Kerm-L, who thought Krypton was straying from its roots and losing power over what they called 'immoral acts'. So they crafted a being made mostly out of energy to eradicate all but the pure Kryptonians."

Carol groaned. "Oh, damn. I've seen this story on enough planets to know what happened next."

Kara nodded. "Yep. These morons ignored the tiny issue: How do you decide what is a 'pure' Kryptonian? You can't, any more than you can determine a 'pure' Caucasian, 'pure' human, 'pure' Daxamite or Martian. _No_ race is 'pure'." She brushed back her hair. "So the first ones who get fried are Kerm and the cultists and the Eradicator then turned itself on Krypton. It took a huge effort to finally bring it down but being an energy being, they couldn't fully destroy it so shipped its main form into the Phantom Zone."

"Something that can wipe out Kryptonians would be up Lex's alley," Lena noted. "And with his ego, he'll figure he can fix it so it won't affect anyone but you and your cousin." She rubbed her face. "Again, be grateful he didn't show up when I was still part of Morgana."

"Who?" Pepper began but Natasha and Carol both silenced her with glares telling her she didn't want to know.

"We need to get a line on him fast," Lena inserted.

"Maybe we're going about this wrong." Everyone looked at Natasha. "We're focused on Lex but what about that sidekick of his? Eve?"

Alexa nodded in understanding. "Maybe not all of her background was faked...There could be some clues there to find her."

"We'll also increase scanning," J'onn stated. "Plus, we have reached to Argo and Superman hoping to get here soon as he can which will be a help."

"Maybe I can help too," Pepper stated. "Tony has been putting in some serious scanning tech into this thing and this can be a good time to finally use it."

"Get cracking," J'onn ordered. "Which means no more movie and TV breaks for the time being."

"Damn, I was looking forward to checking out other differences here," Carol muttered.

"Yeah, you're telling us they made the _Hobbit_ into a trilogy in your world?" Lucy asked. "How did that even work?"

"It didn't."

"Well, did sound like you got a better fourth Indiana Jones movie."

"That's...not possible."

"Did they kill him off the first ten minutes and then have his long lost daughter assume the name?"

"I stand corrected."

* * *

Alex was checking over the armory to find Natasha already there, examining some of the gauntlets. "Shield boosters," Alex explained. "Pretty handy even if the charge doesn't last too long."

"We could use some of that on our world," Natasha noted. She saw Alex look over her special suit. "I have to say, the bond between you and your sister is...unique. She's the super-powered alien, you're human."

"It wasn't easy at first," Alex admitted. "But push comes to shove, sisters are sisters. And I'll give my life for hers."

Natasha nodded slowly. "I...had someone like that once. Not a true sister but close." She looked off. "It didn't end well."

"I'm sorry."

"It was a long time ago."

"It doesn't make it easier." Alex looked to Natasha. "I'm guessing the Avengers are a new family now?"

"Probably the closest I've come to one," Natasha admitted. "With my...well, I don't suppose you can really call it a childhood...I didn't bond with many people. I...did a lot of things I regret now. A lot of red on my ledger I'm trying to erase."

"You should be talking to Lena, you two can start a support group." Alex smiled at Natasha. "I do recall some mention of you and that Bruce guy?"

"It...ended," Natasha told her, checking over some guns. "After he got back, we talked it out and realized what we had was less a relationship, more just two broken folks leaning on each other. We were better off friends and teammates, for the best really." She sighed. "I'm not...the best at relationships."

Alex snorted. "Join the club. This job really doesn't leave much for a personal life."

"Uh-huh. Yet it seems you were just fine with that Nyssa lady..."

"Now don't you start too!" The two exited to head into the main conference room. They saw Lena and Brainy going over a series of data screens with the main monitor showing a picture of Eve. "I hate to say it but have to credit her," Lena noted. "The woman was so perfect playing a ditzy type, I never would have dreamed she graduated with such high marks in high school."

"It does sound like she was playing a long game with this," Alex noted. She couldn't help but smirk. "I have to admit, I'm hoping to bring up to Mon-El how she was playing him during their hook-up..."

"The concealment of her data trail and records was also most impressive," Brainy noted. "Intriguing how it seems to have occurred long before she would have met Lex Luthor."

"A mystery for another time," Lena said. She paused as an item caught her eye. "Here. A recent purchase under her name, an Uber share ride to a location just north of National City."

She brought up the address with Brainy quickly cross-checking it in his own database. "It appears to have been purchased six years ago by a company called...Torluh Enterprises."

"It's one of Lex's oldest shell companies," Lena immediately said. She shook her head in amusement. "He never could get rid of that obsession of using anagrams..."

Alex nodded as she headed out. "We'll get cracking on it."

"Be alert," Lena called after her. "If there's one thing you can count on with Lex, even if he's not there, he's left some nasty surprises behind."

* * *

The whoosh of air echoed as Kara landed before the warehouse. Carol was soon at her side and in moments, Rescue landed next to them, landing on one knee. She grunted as she rose up. "Damn, Tony makes it look so easy."

"I tried a suit of armor once," Kara stated. "I really can't see how you handle it well and I've got super-strength."

"Ah, Tony has built enough to make one that handles better than a new car," Pepper said as she rose up and looked over the seemingly nondescript warehouse. "Sure this is the place?'

"Lined with lead so seems a good bet," Kara mused. She was ready to head to the nearby door but Carol held up a hand. "Hold up." She aimed a hand at the door and unleashed a blast of energy. The door seemed to absorb it before erupting outward with a green cloud hanging in the air. "Yep, Kryptonite gas," Kara said with dull surprise. "Classic Luthor."

"This guy has issues with you people," Carol noted as Rescue lifted a gauntlet. Rather than a repulsor blast, it sent out a gust of air that quickly dissipated the cloud.

"Luthor just has issues thinking anyone but him deserves to be on top of the world."

"Huh, Carol was right, this guy and Doom would get along..." Pepper thought about it. "Nah, on second thought, those two egos would be too much alike to be anything but blood enemies. But I'd pay money to see them trying to out scheme each other."

Kara led the way into the warehouse, noting the mostly quiet and bare area. She was sweeping about with her x-ray vision. "Seeing some trip lights around."

"Also in a few shades of different auras," Pepper noted, her helmet visor showing her the crisscrossing beams of lasers invisible to the naked eye. "And detecting energy build-ups of weapons ranging from regular cannon to some high-tech I'm guessing is native to this world."

"How do we play it?" Carol asked. "I'm okay charging in but..."

A growling sound got their attention and all three women were instantly alert. A shadowy figure slowly shuffled out of the darkness and stepped into the light. Kara's jaw dropped as she saw the familiar face and shock of white hair. "Aunt...Aunt Astra?"

With a snarl, Astra was lunging forward, literally flying through the air to tackle Kara. The younger woman was too stunned to stop her as she was sent sailing backward, flying right into one of the trip lights. A massive cannon lowered from the ceiling to unleash a barrage of lasers at the women. Carol grunted as they hit her force field and Pepper gasped as they struck her armor. Carol fired a blast to destroy the cannon while Kara and Astra rolled about on the floor.

"Aunt Astra, it's me!" Kara yelled. "Kara!" The only answer was a savage punch to the face before Astra grabbed her and leaped upward. The pair flew up to smash through the ceiling and soon sailing across the sky. Carol and Pepper were quick to follow, Carol catching up first. She grabbed Astra in a chokehold and grunted, surprised as the strength the woman was showing. She realized that Astra may not be stronger than Kara but her experience making up for it. Astra responded by smashing an elbow back and Carol gasped at one of the hardest blows she'd felt in years.

Pepper was joining them, firing a repulsor blast right into Astra's face. That caused the women to lose her grip on Kara as Carol continued to grapple with her. Astra managed to spin out of her grasp and turned, her eyes lighting up. Carol gasped as the heat vision struck right at her face, her force field barely able to keep up. She flew backward, knowing that if she didn't, the lasers might well burn right through her skull.

Kara had flipped backward before regaining control with Rescue joining her. "Who is this?" Pepper demanded.

"My...my aunt," Kara said. "But...I thought she was dead!"

"Ah, for the old days when you were truly stunned folks came back from the dead," Pepper mused. "Any idea how to stop her?"

"I...I don't know," Kara said. "I mean, I just got her back, I don't want to hurt her..." She saw Astra suddenly looking back at the warehouse and her expression souring. Kara frowned as she looked down and her face was marked with horror. "Oh, no," she whispered at the figure stepping out of a van below.

Alex had just exited the DEO truck when she heard a cry coming from above. She glanced up as a blur flew downward and barely dodged it so the wind of the attack sent her flying against the fan. Alex looked up and froze at the familiar figure storming toward her. "Astra?"

"You," Astra snarled. "You...killed me!" She threw a punch at Alex's mid-section. Even with the absorbing abilities of the suit added by Lena, Alex felt a rib snap and gasped in agony as she was sent sailing backward. Lucy had exited and was firing a blast form her gun, joined by the other DEO agents with her. The blasts struck hard but Astra kept standing up to them. She slapped her hands together, causing a shockwave of air that sent the DEO agents flying back. Astra moved in and Alex knew there was almost no chance the woman was not going to kill her.

In a colored blur, Carol flew down to tackle Astra, lifting her into the sky once more. She unleashed a blast of energy that sent Astra flying backward, spinning around in time to catch a punch from Rescue. The pack on Pepper's pack unfolded to show a pair of floating emitters that fired a pair of repulsors at Astra. The woman gasped in pain but kept on coming and Pepper grunted as the fist smashed her helmet so hard she could see a crack in the visor. Before she could do more, she heard a voice over her communicator, "Pepper! Get down here, I have something!" Rubbing at her helmet, Pepper was quick to join Natasha on the ground.

Astra unleashed a blast of heat vision combined with a savage series of blows against Carol. The Avenger realized it wasn't just strength, she was facing a trained soldier with amazing power and that was hard to take. She felt her nose crack under one blow with another coming close to shattering her jaw. Another blast of heat vision sent her sailing backward. Kara flew up to grab Astra from behind. "Aunt Astra, please! Stop this!"

The woman spun to grab Kara by the throat. She gasped in agony, trying in vain to shake the implacable grip as Astra's fingers tightened. Kara looked in her eyes and was struck by flashes of silver inside the irises. There was also a cold look as Kara realized Astra was seconds from giving a savage twist to snap her neck...

Suddenly, a triple repulsor blast smashed Astra away from Kara. Rescue was there, holding up one hand with a bright green rock inside it. Astra gasped in agony as the radiation hit her, falling back. Carol was soon back to grab Astra from behind as Rescue moved in closer with the Kryptonite, Astra withering in pain but her strength slackening.

Kara held back as close as she could get to the radiation herself. "Don't use it too long!" she yelled. She wanted to race in there, the idea of watching her aunt horrible to take but part of her reminded herself to let Carol and Pepper take this. Astra was groaning for breath, her struggles fading under the waves of radiation. She finally slumped unconscious in Carol's arms.

Natasha was helping Alex up as the trio landed with the limp Astra. Kara was glaring at Natasha. "You stole Kryptonite from the DEO?"

"I would recommend redoing the vault locks, getting in was much easier than I expected."

"That's not the point!"

Natasha held up her head. "I figured it might be helpful just in case we run into the odd survivor in our reality." At Kara's glare, Natasha raised her hands up. "Listen, it came in handy just know and you can't deny someone with your powers can be dangerous!"

"Talking as someone who hasn't been in many super-powered fights, I second any chance to end this sooner was better," Pepper noted, still wincing as she held her helmet. "Ugh, just what I need, Tony to make a crack on me being a bad pilot and scraping the paint..."

Alex winced. "Hate to say it, Kara, but Natasha may have been right." She glared at the spy. "That doesn't change just stealing it. You get we're on the same side, you could have asked."

"Sorry, old habits."

Carol chuckled. "I've spent two decades in space and I'm more of a people person than Nat."

Alexlooked at Astra and shook her head. "I can't believe it...I stabbed her right through the chest!"

"Wait...you stabbed your sister's aunt?" Lucy shook her head. "I suddenly feel better about my relationship with my dad..."

Kara stared at her aunt. "We have to help her." She looked up to Alex who was nodding in agreement. "Radio ahead to prep the med bay with solar radiation and we may need surgery to boot."

As they moved, Pepper glanced to Carol. "So I'm clear...her formerly dead aunt comes back to life, tries to kill us and now they want to help her?"

"It's a weird world," her teammate agreed as they followed.

* * *

J'onn shook his head at the group standing outside the medical bay. "You realize how dangerous this is."

"J'onn..."

"Kara, even without how she just attacked you, the last time we saw Astra, she was still planning to use Myriad to conquer Earth."

Alex was sighing with Kara. "J'onn, she had honor. She always did. Remember, she helped us free Kara of the Black Mercy. I'd like to think she might have come around on Myriad if not...you know..."

J'onn's voice was filled with concern. "Alex, I know you feel guilty over what happened. But don't let that cloud your judgment."

"J'onn, we save her life first, then we figure things out," Kara snapped, making it clear the conversation was over.

The doors to the med bay opened as Lena exited, removing the protective mask from her face. "It looks like she'll recover," she announced. "Also, we found traces of a material in her blood. I was able to extract it and it seems to be Silver Kryptonite."

"How many types of this stuff is there?" Carol demanded.

"Even we don't know for sure," Alex admitted. "When Krypton exploded, the remains were scattered across the universe, many of them hitting various galaxies of different radiation that affected them in unique ways. Green is common and deadly. Red removes inhibitions..." She saw Kara shiver at that. "Silver affects the mind. Queen Rhea used it on Superman so he saw Kara as a deadly enemy and nearly killed her."

"Lex appears to have found a way to miniaturize and weaponize it," Lena said. "It seems to have first put her into a compliant and suggestible state to make her open to his commands. It then turned her senses around, lost her all reason to attack you all."

"She's okay now?"

"She's coming around," Lena confirmed. "She's still weak though." She sighed. "And...I did put on red radiation manacles." She held up a hand to Kara and Alex's opening mouths. "It was a safety precaution so she wouldn't try to fight the surgery."

Kara calmed down. "Oh...okay. Thank you, Lena." She moved into the medbay with Alex following her. Astra was lying on the bed, still the powerful figure even with a tube at her nose and hands bound to the bedside. "Aunt Astra?" Kara began.

Her eyes opened to focus on her slowly. "Little One?" she whispered.

Kara couldn't help it and moved to give her a quick hug. Astra answered as best she could with her bound hands. "I thought I lost you," Kara whispered, her eyes tearing up. "Oh, God, Mom is going to be so happy..."

"Mom?" Astra frowned. "Kara, your mother..."

"Is alive," Kara said. "Argo managed to survive Krypton's explosion. I've been there, I've seen her."

Astra's face was a wonder of shock, amazement, and joy. "Alura...Alura is alive?"

Kara nodded. "She is." She rose up as Astra found herself focusing on Alex. The younger woman coughed. "Um...I...I really don't know what to say..."

"You were trying to save a friend," Astra said. "You were a soldier doing her duty. I cannot blame you for that." She shuffled in her bed. "My...brush with death...Has made me reconsider some of my past actions...That maybe Myriad wasn't the best solution after all." She shook her head. "But we can figure that out later. Right now, we have to stop Luthor."

"We found his files," Kara said. "We know he's trying to revive the Eradicator?"

"The Eradicator?" Astra let out a mirthless chuckle. "Oh, Rao...if only it was that..."

* * *

**The Appalachians**

The official line was that the massive dig site was for a new government oil development field. The reality was that it was a co-partnership of Luthor and the group calling itself Levithan. Luthor himself strode out through the site, not minding the dirt clinging to his suit. Eve was behind him as they made their way down the levels of the huge chamber nearly 500 feet below the surface.

"They've been trying to crack this thing since they found it nearly a century ago," Eve was explaining as the elevator moved down. "First, they had to wait for the tech to get down this deep. Then they've been trying everything to get into it. Drills, lasers, even alien weaponry but nothing is making a scratch."

They exited into the main chamber. Various workers were about with scanners, pulleys, cranes, and other devices attached to what appeared to be a massive solid block of stone. Even over the whine and roar of the mechanical devices, a sound could b heard from inside. A methodical slamming as if something was trying to pound its way out.

"That's because they lacked what we have." Lex removed a small case and opened it to show what appeared to be a high-tech syringe. "A key."

* * *

"It was created over 25,000 of your years ago," Astra began in a hushed tone. "No one is sure of how it was made. It was conceived as the ultimate weapon, the perfect specimen. A warrior without peer who could never be destroyed." She wiped at her face. "The scientist who created it was one of the first of the House of El. He crafted the first creature and threw it into a pack of beasts who tore it apart in seconds."

"Wait, why?" Natasha asked as the group listened to Astra's explanation.

"Because he then collected the remains to grow another sample. Which he then tossed in only it lasted two seconds longer. So he did it again. And again until it could survive a minute. Then five minutes. Then an hour and so on. Each form stronger, more powerful. Each time it was cloned, it became more impervious to pain and damage."

"And let me guess," Carol sardonically intoned. "Each time, that thing remembered exactly what was done to it."

Astra nodded. "It did. And that anger grew with each of its deaths. And that just made it stronger. Each time, it was mutated further into something no army could stop, yet they kept right on going."

"Oh, God, it's like someone decided the Hulk wasn't bad enough on his own so kept making it even meaner and tougher," Pepper groaned.

"I don't know what this 'Hulk' is...but it is nothing compared to what Lex wants."

* * *

Lex brushed a small speck of dust from the front of the block to reveal a small emblem almost everyone on the planet knew. He raised the syringe and sprayed its contents onto the block. The mix of blood and, more importantly, a specific piece of Kryptonian DNA interacted with the lock which seemed to shimmer with light.

* * *

"It finally grew to its ultimate form. A monstrous, unstoppable monster of pure rage. A being so powerful nothing short of throwing it into a sun could fully destroy it...and even then, it may not be enough. No one knows for sure because it finally turned on its creators, slaughtering the scientist and the others. It went on a rampage that became a legend in our world. It took a combined effort of Kryptonians, Daxamites, Green Lanterns, and others fo finally subdue it. It was locked within the same birthing matrix that had created it and then sealed into a block of solid Nth metal and stone. One that could only be opened by the DNA of one of the House of El, which is why Luthor needed me. Even then, killing it seemed impossible without having it come back even stronger, so the decision was made to send it into the Phantom Zone."

"So it's still there?" Alex asked.

Astra shook her head. "When Fort Rozz entered the Phantom Zone, we soon discovered that the tomb the creature was trapped in somehow was knocked free long ago. It landed onto what was then a primitive and backward planet. The High Council knew of this but decided it was no longer their problem. They thus classified the entire event so only the most elite of Krypton were told of it." Astra wiped her face. "The only time I've ever seen Zod afraid was when he spoke of that monster as a nightmare even he would never want to face."

"Earth?" Kara asked. "This thing is on Earth?"

"Yes. And it is still alive. Perhaps in a hibernation state or maybe it's been awake all this time, but still alive. Still deadly. And still so very, very angry."

* * *

A light glistened from the symbol and a crack slowly formed from it. It grew across the large block, creating a seal that slowly unstuck itself. The various workers moved back as the block unfolded with a rush of stale air and smoke to reveal the massive nine-foot-tall form bound inside.

* * *

"Just what is this thing?" J'onn pressed. "Really?'

Astra looked up at him, her face ashen. "It is death incarnate, J'onn J'onzz. The perfect machine of destruction. A force that, once unleashed, makes the Eradicator, Zod, and Reign look like children."

* * *

Eve felt her blood chill at the sight of the creature. Its grey skin with bones protruding like spikes from its chest, elbows, knees, shoulders, and other body parts. The hands looked more like talons with the massive spikes emerging from each knuckle. The hideous face with bone protrusions covering most of it, including a bizarre bony "beard" and a strange mohawk like design at the back of its huge skull. The mouth open and letting out the roar of a being breathing fresh air for the first time in millennia.

And the eyes. The eyes behind the bone. Eyes that showed not one trace of compassion or care and the only thought on its mind utter rage and malice. The bonds about its body were shaking as the creature was prepared to break out of its prison and into the world.

* * *

"It was code-named the Ultimate," Astra softly said. "But another name was given that fits it much better."

* * *

While everyone else in the chamber stared at the beast in horror, Luthor's face was marked by a smile of sheer adoration. "It's so beautiful..."

* * *

"_**Doomsday**_."

* * *

**So hopefully not as long until the next update and as you can tell, things are about to get very serious. **


End file.
